Confesión y Extra
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: Te amo desde aquel incidente, aquellos ojos grises fueron los culpables de mi falta de sueño. Poco a poco lo comprendi, me enamore de ti. Hoy pienso decirlo... Levi Ackerman ¡Te amo!... Att. Eren Yaeger (tu acosador personal) Extraño summary xD Este fin tiene un regalo para ustedes! [Ereri] Hanji Troll xD


**Hola a todos y feliz dia!... Este fic lo hice ayer y bueno... Si gustan leerlo aqui esta (mas al final) Por cierto contiene un obsequio a todo aquel que me lea OwOv. Este fic es dedicado a ustedes.**

* * *

**Capitulo Unico ****(****ㅇㅅㅇ****)/**

Como todas las mañanas desperte antes de que sonara la alarma; mire la hora (5:00 a.m.) Suspire ante aquello, me levante de la cama para ir inmediatamente a lavarme; despues de una ducha de 20 minutos. Al salir me detuve un momento en el espejo principal de mi habitacion para verme, no soy vanidoso ni nada por el estilo... Sin embargo... Ese dia me confesaria a la persona que mas maravillosa del mundo ademas del hermoso del universo.

Practicaba como hablarle pero de solo pensar en aquellos ojos grises mis nervios subian provocando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo... "Tranquilo" me dije mientras me disponia a terminar de vestirme. Baje hasta la cocina al terminar de arreglar todas mis cosas, mire a mi mama que preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente mientras taradeaba canciones de los Beatles. Tome asiento en la mesa y me servi una taza de cafe. Todo estaba bien hasta que hablo mi madre.

―Asi que... ¿Hoy le diras tus sentimiento a ese muchachito? ―dijo desde la estufa sin verme directamente ―Se que todo saldra bien... ¡Fighting!

―... Mama ¿como sabes?

―Amor, soy tu madre. ―suspiro ―Yo se todo

―...

―Obsequiale una mirada y sin duda caeran a tus pies... Por cierto ¿como se llama? ―pregunto llegando hasta mi con las mejillas sonrojadas

― ¡Mama! ―chille rojo como un tomate ―... Se llama Levi

―El sera muy afortunado de que le digas tus sentimientos. Eren ¿por que llevas detergentes?

―Es un regalo para el ―dije nervioso.

―Esta bien ―sonrio mi madre ―Suerte hijo mio

Se que soy raro al llevar un presente de ese tipo pero es por algo peculiar de aquel que robo mi corazon.

Levi Ackerman, primer hijo de ese familia ademas de ser el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga; Mikasa Ackerman. Mide 1.60 y pesa... Como 54 kilos "creo". Sus cabellos son ligeramente largos con un estilo militar; cabello oscuro como la noche. Ojos grises, tan hermosos como siempre. Su piel es blanquecina como si fuese lechosa. Sus facciones son ciertamente finas; aun siendo hombre tiene toque finos en todo el. Bueno eso un poco sobre el pero lo principal de todo... Su trasero... Esta bien no eso no, su aficcion por la limpieza.

El dia que me enamore de el, fue un dia sin igual.

_Flashback_

Me habian castigado por no terminar un trabajo asi que el profe me dijo que de castigo tenia que llevar las libretas de todos hasta la sala de maestros... Fue en aquel entonces. Llevaba esos pesados puntos, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sin fijarme derribe a alguien. Todas las libretas ya hacian en el suelo. Mire sufriendo aquel acto pero una respiracion cercana me atrajo a la realidad. Mis ojos se encontraban viendo a cierto joven, estaba muy cerca de mi... Demasiado para ser sincero... Mire impactado aquella situacion; yo estaba arriba de el.

Me senti apenado por aquello, me trate de levantar pero de lo rapido resbale nuevamente ahora tocando a aquel chico, escuche un leve gemido de dolor por parte del otro.

―Lo siento ―dije nervioso

―Esta bien, solo levantate... Pesas ―dijo mientras me miraba

Si, fue la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaban. Senti como mi corazon palpitaba sin frenar. Estaba impactado por aquellos ojos por lo que desvie mi mirada. Me levante como pude dandole la mano a aquel chico.

― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunte nervioso

―Si... ¿Tú como te sientes? ―me pregunto mientras tocaba mi mano. ―Escuche que te quejaste cuando caiste nuevamente... Tu mano ¿Esta bien?

―Si, estoy bien... Yo

De solo mirarle sentia como si el mundo se detuviese por completo, un sentimiento extraño llego a mi ¿nos conocemos? fue lo que mi mente me gritaba

―Disculpa ―dije sin pensar ― ¿Nos conocemos?

―... No que yo sepa ¿tu nombre? ―pregunto mirando fijamente

Mi cuerpo se movio solo, sin que yo quisiese... Toque su mejilla sin darme cuenta. Un sentimiento extraño llegaba nuevamente, era como si, era como si algo me dijera que nos conociamos... Me senti feliz pero a la vez triste, mire sus labios; finos y delgados. Queria besarlo pero me detuve a mi mismo o mejor dicho me detuve al escuchar que alguien se hacercaba.

―Perdon ―volvia a soltar

Queria huir pero se sorprendi cuando lo mire; estaba llorando. De aquellos ojos grises una lagrima salia. Algo me gritaba que lo abrazara y no lo soltara... Algo me decia que nosotros nos conociamos pero... Mi conciencia llego.

―Disculpa si te toque... Es que senti como si nos conocieramos ―dije sonrojado a mas no poder.

―... Esta bien ―susurro ―No entiendo pero... Senti lo mismo ¿como te llamas?

―Eren ―sonrei ―Eren Yaeger

Mire como sus mejillas se teñian de carmesi pero el mismo termino aquel acto; sacudio su cabeza fuertemente.

―Entiendo... Eren ¿me prodias ayudar en algo?

―Si, claro dime

―Cuando entraste... Tiraste mis lentes... Mi vision es mala y no se donde estan ―dijo sonrojado

―Los buscare... Ahh

―Levi... Mi nombre es Levi

Nuevamente ese sentimiento extraño salia nuevamente. Busque entre las cosas que estaban en el suelo hasta que encontre un par de gafas tiradas cerca de la puerta. Las tome con delicadeza mientras miraba a aquel chico... No me habia percatado del hecho de que era muy hermoso, si hermoso.

Me hacerque hasta el y puse sus lentes en su rostro sentia unos nervios de acero de solo tocarle.

―Gracias ―dijo mientras me miraba ―Debo irme, Eren...

Sonrio antes de irse para luego salir de aquel lugar. Mi corazon latia sin cesar, me sentia sumamente feliz hasta que llego el profe Mike y me reprendio por haber hecho tiradero en aquella sala de maestros.

_Fin del Flashback_

Si me habia enamorado en aquel momento, despues de eso le pregunte a Mikasa si ella conocia a alguien con el nombre de aquel chico y sus facciones. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que el era ni mas ni menos que su hermano mayor. Me senti feliz al escuchar que no tenia pareja, yo queria verlo nuevamente y asi fue.

Desde aquel entonces siempre lo miraba, no es que tenga problemas mentales ni nada por el estilo es solo que... Algo me decia que nosotros nos conociamos y que no lo tenia que dejar ir. Asi paso un mes entero... Pero este dia seria el decisivo... Ya que hoy me le declararia.

―Me voy ―dije saliendo de la casa y despidiendome de mi madre.

― ¡Fighting! ―grito mi madre

o3o

Llegue rapido a la escuela pero me sorprendi al ver que esta se encontraba decorada con muchos corazones. Habian puestos de flores a las afueras de aquella institucion.

Camine hasta estar cerca de mis amigos, estos estaban callados...

―Armin ―llame a mi amigo ― ¿por que la escuela esta asi?

―Eren ―sonrio ― ¿No recuerdas que dia es hoy?

―No, pero veo que todos estan actuando muy raro... ¿Por que el caballo esta sonrojado?

― ¡Eren! ―chillo ―Hoy es... San valentin... El dia del amor y la amistad

―... ―estaba en shock ― ¿¡Que dia dijiste!?

―Hoy es 14... Eren recuerda que este dia es en el que muchos se declaran... ―suspiro ―Una chica llego a decirle a Jean sobre sus sentimientos... Lo beso... ―dijo molesto ―Aunque el le aclaro que es mi novio

―Ya veo ―dije riendo hasta que recorde... ¡Levi! ― ¡Mierda! Debo apresurarme

Gire mi cuerpo con rapidez y mire cerca a Levi; caminaba tranquilo con su amiga Hanji. Ambos platicaban de no se que hasta que... Una chica de cabello rubio llego hasta mi angel.

La muchacha le dio un chocolate con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mire como Levi lo rechazaba mientras seguia su camino... Un alivio llego a mi pero una duda surgia... ¿¡Y si tambien me rechaza!?

Me sentia triste y con ganas de llorar de aquella preocupacion pero Mikasa habia llegado conmigo

―Eren, feliz dia ―dijo ―Ten, te traje un chocolate de amistad... ¿te sientes mal?

―Gracias... Mikasa ¿sabes si Levi...?

―El enano hoy se le declarara a alguien ―dijo seria

―... ¿Aquien?

―No tengo idea... Hanji me dijo que hoy le dira a un chico, ese maldito enano... Ya me imagino quien es

―Ya veo ―dije triste... Y como no si el chico que me gusta, hoy se le declararia a alguien mas.

Me retire de alli para ir al aula, tome mi asiento de siempre y mire el pizarron. Me recoste sobre la mesa de mi silla y me dormite un poco, bueno siendo hoy 14 era de seguro que nadie llegaria temprano a clase y claro que de todos menos el profesor Mike, de seguro que estaba besuqueandose con Smith en sala de maestro. De el seguia la clase de el vejete de Kenny aunque de seguro estaba con su esposa disfrutando del dia.

Comenze a cerrar mis ojos y en poco a poco caia en los brazos de morfeo.

Abri inmediato los ojos, estaba sorprendido... Aunque lo que mas me sorprendio fue que Levi estaba alli muy cerca de mi.

―Lo siento ―dije nervioso, espera ¿lo siento? ¿por que? Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo

―Eren... Yo debo disculparme ―me contesto mientras desviaba su mirada ―Pasaba cerca y te vi... Tenias algo en el cabello y... Y lo que quite

―Esta bien ―sonrei ―Levi puedo preguntarte algo

―... Dime

― ¿Hay alguien que te guste? ―dije desanimado ―Me dijo Mikasa que hoy le diras a alguien... Tus sentimiento... Yo... ―una pulzada me hizo percatarme de que le decia las palabras mas dolorosas de mi corta vida.

Durante el pequeño dormitaje que tuve, un extraño sueño fue el causante que me despertara... Levi estaba alli, ambos vestiamos una extraña ropa con ciertas armas sujetas en la cintura. El estaba sentado mientras yo lo abrazaba... Unas palabras salieron de mi boca fueron las que me sorprendieron "Levi casemonos"; al decir aquello mi amado pelinegro sonreia mientras besaba mis labios con pasion "Acepto Eren" fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de despertar.

―Esa mocosa de mierda ―maldicio entre dientes ―Hay alguien... Aunque no creo poder decirle nada

―No le diga ―susurre aunque fue muy audible ― ¡No le diga!

― ¿Eren? ¿Ocurre algo?

―Yo no quiero que le digas nada... No quiero... No

―Eren ―me toco la mejilla ―Eren... Yo...

―... ¡Me gustas! ―grite asombrandolo ―Maldicion, me gustas... Levi no puedo permitir que alguien mas este contigo. No quiero volver a separarme de ti

― ¿Volver? ―pregunto ―Eren, a mi tambien... ―bajo su mirada ―Yo...

― ¡Eren! ―hablo Mikasa entrando al aula ―Que bueno que estas aqui ―miro a Levi quien me miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas ―Y tu tambien enano, Hanji los busca. Ocurrio algo y los necesita urgente.

Ante aquellas palabras ambos salimos apresurados para ver a Hanji. Queria hablar con Levi pero los nervios se apoderaban de mi ¿¡Como fue posible que me declare a el!? ¡Mierda soy un imbecil!

Llegamos hasta las aulas de 3ro. Alli estaba la chica de lentes; al vernos sonrio de oreja a oreja

―Que bueno que vinieron ―dijo en un suspiro ―Levi, Petra se lastimo el tobillo y Auruo comio algo que le provoco diarrea ―dijo con llanto la castaña

― ¡Y a mi que cuatro ojos!

―La obra no se podra hacer ―sollozo pero detuvo su llanto y sonrio ―Asi que se me ocurrio... Tu mides lo mismo que Petra y Eren es perfecto... Tu tienes el cuerpo ideal para el vestuario de Petra y Eren se veria genial con el de Auruo.

―Disculpe Hanji, no la entiendo ―dije confundido

―Levi hara el papel de Julieta y Eren el de Romeo... El enano es delgado asi que le quedara el vestido y tu mi pequeño titan... Te veres sexy ―decia mirandome mientras tocaba su nariz

― ¡Hah! Como si fuera a vestirme de Chica, hay mas mujeres en esta aula... Ademas es Romeo y Julieta ¡Me ves como una mujer!

―Si ―suspiro mientras le decia algo a Levi en el oido, cosa que no escuche... Despues eso mire la cara de molestia de parte de mi amor platonico

―Esta bien... Pero nada de fotos... Si me toman una sola fotografia, juro que los matare a todos ―decia mientras llegaba a mi ―Eren... Ve a vestirte

o3o

Al terminar de vestirme, sali para que me ayudaran con los accesorios. Busque a Levi pero no lo veia, suspire derrotado hasta que una figura pequeña se puso enfrente de mi...

―Levi

Mire impactado a aquel hombre, Levi me miraba fijamente. Estaba vestido como chica; una vestido ligeramente ajustado con un corsel que hacia que pareciese que tenia pecho. Unos zapatos de piso color blanco. Tenia puesta una peluca negra que tenia le llegaba hasta la cintura. En su rostro tenia puesto maquillaje; ligero y a la vez natural, labios con pintura rosada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus pestañas se veian mas largas, estas hacian que sus ojos se vieran mas hermosos aunque traia puestos sus lentes.

―Cierra la boca idiota ―me dijo mientras desviaba su mirada

―... Levi te ves hermoso ―sonrei... Espera... Dije "te ves hermoso". ¡Desde cuando le digo este tipo de cosas! ―Y ¿Como me veo?

―Te ves como siempre... Ap... Apresurate... ―se alejo pero se detuvo ―Te contestare a lo que me dijiste al terminar la obra...

― ¡Levi! ―me apresure para sujetarlo. Lo tome de la cintura y atraje a mi...

Nuevamente unas imagenes desconocidas volvian. "Eren... Te amo" era Levi quien me decia eso, estaba vestido nuevamente como en ese sueño. "Cuando la batalla con los titanes termine, estaremos juntos... Es una promesa" ahora estaba tocando mis mejillas, " ¡Maldicion, no me dejes! Eren no me dejes... Prometiste que nos casariamos... ¡Lo dijiste!" decia entre llanto mientras me abrazaba. Todo fue como en cama lenta... Lo sujete hasta quedar abrazados...

―Lo prometi, nunca te dejare... Lo dije... ―le susurre

―Eren... Sueltame

―No, no quiero volver a separarme ―tome sus barbilla mientras la elevaba un poco ―Te amo

Bese aquellos irresistibles labios, mientras lo sujetaba mas y mas fuerte. Aquel beso fue correspondido por parte de mi amado pelinegro... Bese con fuerza aquellos labios, mordi un poco su labio provocando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Levi.

―... ¡Mierda! ―grite alejandolo ―Lo siento, no se que me pasa... Yo... Yo... Fue mi cuerpo el que reaccion sin pensarlo... Levi yo...

Mire su rostro el cual estaba completamente rojo, no quiso mirarme fijamente ―Deb... Debemos apresurarnos, vamos ―dio un paso pero en vez de avanzar fue a caer directo al suelo.

Me asuste de solo verle asi, me agache para tomar su mano pero el rechazo la mia mientras desviaba nuestras miradas. Me senti apenado por aquello que hize pero la verdad no estaba arrepentido. Mas bien estaba feliz.

― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunte tocando su mano

―Eres un maldito suicida... Eres un mocoso de mierda... Eren

Me miro, sus mejillas estaban todas rojitas. Queria besarlo nuevamente pero Hanji interrumpio nuestro momento.

―Ya es hora ―dijo mirandonos picaramente ―Me hubiese gustado mejor que interpretaran "50 sombras de Grey". Le quedaria y mas las escenas

― ¡Callate lentes de mierda! ―grito Levi sonrojado a mas no poder.

+3+

Antes de salir a escena Hanji hizo que Levi se pusiese lentes de contacto ya que no podia salir con sus gafas. Cuando le vi senti que pronto tendria un sangrado nasal asi que mejor desvie mirada a otro lado. Mikasa me miraba fijamente haciendome señas, deje a los otros dos para ir con mi amiga.

― ¿Ocurre algo Mikasa?

―Deberias ir al baño a atenderlo a el ―aseñalo mi parte baja ―Eren... No me agrada decir esto ya que se trata del enano de Levi pero... El es mi hermano... Cuidalo

―Mikasa ―sonrei ―Si, lo cuidare por toda la vida

Me senti extraño, sentia que aquello que le dije a Mikasa ya lo habia dicho. Me mire en el cristal de la puerta... ¿que me ocurre? me decia una y otra vez.

Cuando mi amiga se fue, me sente un momento. Pense en todo y mas en Levi... Que ocurria con aquellas imagenes que aparecian en mi mente, ¿acaso mi subconciente esta jugando conmigo?

o/3/o

Ya era tarde. La obra fue realmente... Extraña.  
Aun cuando fue asi, se obtuvo gran exito... Hanji quien se habia encargado de incorporarnos en nuestros lugares; fue quien tuvo mayor credito.

Pero bueno... La obra era Romeo, Julieta... Y los Titanes. Si, Hanji cambio todo... Pero de las escenas que hicimos uno que otro error mio fue arreglado por Levi.

Estaba cansado, me sente en el aula de vestuarios un rato mirando a las parejas que pasaban de aqui para haya; abrazados o tomados de la mano. No entiendo por que pero cuando unos chicos pasaron nuevamente aquellas imagenes volvian a mi mente.  
Esta vez eramos Levi y yo; ambos caminabamos de la mano mientras yo me acercaba a besar su frente.

―Maldita sea... ¿que significa esa mierda? ―dije en voz alta

―Puede que sea tu maldita conciencia de mierda ―contesto Levi mirandome. Ya no traia la ropa de Julieta aunque si un poco de pintura. ―Tanto te gusto la ropa que no te la quitas ―dijo mientras se sentaba

―Hahaha no ―suspire ―Entonces a Levi le gusto tanto el maquillaje que por eso no se lo quita

Al decir aquello sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras con la manga del sueter se limpiaba el rostro. Detuve aquel movimiento y lo sujete nuevamente.

―... ¿A que te referias en la tarde? ―pregunto devolviendome la mirada ―Eso de... ¿Volver a perderme?

Esa pregunta me impacto ¿¡Cuando dije eso!? Mire a Levi, el me observaba fijamente. Decidi hablar, tenia que hacerlo... ¿espera? Levi no me ha dicho nada de mi confesion... ¿acaso?... ¿Acaso me dira su respuesta?

―Senti... Senti que si no te decia mis sentimientos, tu te alejarias ―dije sincero ―Ademas unas extrañas imagenes y escenas salian cada que te veia

― ¿Que escenas?

―Ambos... Estabamos en un lugar muy diferente, vestiamos una ropa que parecia militar y traimos unos extraños equipos en nuestras cinturas... Tu te veias igual pero mi yo de ese lugar. Era mas directo... Te pedi matrimonio y aceptaste. Te dije que te amaba y me respondiste lo mismo... Me pediste que no te volviera a dejar pero no se por que me aleje... Ese algo me decia que no lo volviera a hacer. No esta vez

―... ¿Por que me besaste?

―Cuando estabas por marcharte otra imagen volvio... No queria que me dejaras, queria que estuvieras conmigo. Ademas... Siempre me has gustado. Desde aquel incidente en aula de maestros.

― ¿Que sientes por mi?

―Levi, cuando te veo siento que las energias que pierdo se restauran. Me siento feliz, y muy preocupado...

― ¿Por que?

―De solo pensar que alguien mas... Que alguien te separe de mi

―Ya veo... Eren yo... ―dijo mirandome fijamente ―No... No...

... Una pulzada... Si una pulzada en mi corazon fue producida por aquellas palabras, ya lo entendia... Levi no queria nada conmigo, que idiota soy... No deje que siguiera con su explicacion, solo le sonrei y le dije que tenia algo mas que hacer. Lo deje mirandome con una expresion que nunca en mi vida habia visto, me dispuse a salir pero una fuerza me detuvo. Gire mi rostro y encontre a Levi llorando. ¿Levi llorando? ¿Por mi culpa? Senti como si algo me fuera enterrado en mi corazon.

― ¿Levi?

―Dejame... Vete. No quiero verte... ―decia mientras se alejaba de mi

Algo en mi interior me reprendia ¿¡Acaso soy un idiota!? No queria verlo llorar eso me destrozaba el alma, llegue hasta el y lo sujete entre mis brazos. Senti la necesidad de no dejarlo libre, no queria que nadie lo viese... Que nadie me lo arrebatara.

―Vete

―No

―Largate

―No

― ¡Eren con un carajo! ¡Dejame! ―grito tratando de safarse de entre mis brazos ― ¡No te burles de mi! ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda!

―Nunca me burlaria, nunca te dejaria... No quiero, no me rechazes. No me digas que no me quieres... ―bese su frente suavemente ―... Te amo. Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, no se si aquellas imagenes que aparecian en mi mente fueron de nuestra vida anterior pero no quiero dejarte nuevamente.

―No lo digas ―se sujeto a mi poniendo su rostro sobre mi pecho

―Levi ―sonrei tomando con una mano su rostro ―Te amo, me enamoraste a primera vista... Desde aquel entonces no he podido ver a nadie mas. Te amo y no me averguenzo decirlo... Levi Ackerman te amo.

―Recuerdas que me preguntaste si habia alguien ―dijo en un susurro ―Yo lo tambien lo amo, me enamore de el hace varios meses. Tenia miedo de decirlo pero hace rato en la obra... El destacaba mucho, las chicas lo miraban como si quisieran comerselo... Odie eso, odie que alguien mas lo mirara. Yo tambien... Yo tambien lo amo, como el a mi.

Termino de decir mientras me miraba nuevamente, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado pero su mirada era decidida. Aquello que dijo me dejo impactado ¿Quien era esa persona?. Una mano fue llevada a mi mejilla, di un respingo al sentirle. Lo mire nuevamente; Levi me sonreia mientras su rostro se teñia de un hermoso carmesi.

―Me gustas ―dijo mientras nos miramos ―Desde siempre, me has gustado... Eren

¡Joder! escuche eso de sus labios. Me quede estatico un momento, de lo que estoy seguro fue el hecho que estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Levi comenzo a reir ante mi expresion, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Eren reacciona! gritaba mi subconciente. Senti como sujetaba con fuerza mi cuerpo y se ponia de puntitas para poder besarme... Por los dioses que senti como toque el cielo, me sentia el mismisimo paraiso pero al sentir aquellos exquisitos labios podia jurar que tambien estaba en el infierno... Eran dulces pero a la vez pecadores aquellas labios; aquel beso que me daba Levi.

―... Eren ―me llamo ―Cierra la boca que te entraran moscas

― ¡Levi! ―grite asustandole ―Creo que mori un momento y volvi a nacer

Ante aquellas palabras que dije; Levi se sonrojo y comenzo a reir. Era sin duda alguna el mas hermoso ser humano de todo el mundo, el mas bello y sobre... Unicamente mio. Si, Levi era mio y yo era suyo... Y que vengan los insectos que quieran arrebarmelo que yo con gusto los dejare medio muertos

―Te amo ―dije tocando sus labios ―Levi... Se mio, por siempre y para siempre

―... Eres un mocoso escandoloso... Si, acepto pero una cosa

―Dime amor ―solte idiotizado ante su aceptacion

― ¡Id... Idiota! Acepto ser tuyo pero no quiero que nadie mas este cerca de ti ―dijo inflando sus mejillas

― ¿Como? ―toque su rostro detenidamente mientras lo miraba ― ¿No entendi?

―... ¡No quiero que nadie mas te vea como en la obra!

―Pero aunque me vean, el unico que me interesa que me observe... ―bese su mano ―Eres tu

Me miraba fijamente sin aparte aquellos hermosos ojos grises, podia jurar como todo mi cuerpo queria abalanzarse sobre el y hacerle el amor alli mismo pero no. Tenia que esperar pacientemente, me sorprendi al ver como abria sus brazos para que lo abrazara ¿¡Siempre fue tan...!? podia sentir como pronto tendria un sangrado. Levi seria el culpable de mi falta de sangre.

Lo sujete con mis brazos y lo levante. Una mesita estaba cerca; alli lo sente. Bese nuevamente aquello labios rojizos mientras tocaba su cintura... Maldicion sentia como cierta parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba, queria entrar en accion.

Lamia su boca mientras el tocaba mis cabellos ¡Joder era tan exquisito!. Una mano traviesa llego a mi camisa... No pude mas y mordi un poco su labio haciendo que gimiera. Ok, ahora si estaba mas que prendido.

Haria el amor con Levi, en el aula de vestidores pero no importaba siempre y cuando fuera con el.

―Nhaag Eren ―dijo mientras le lamia el cuello ―Eren, ¡Eren!

―Levi... Mas, di mi nombre mas... Me calienta el que me hables asi

― ¡Eren! ... Ngah

― ¡Maldicion mi ereccion! ―dije sin querer provocando que el riera ante mi comentario

― ¿Quieres que te ayude? ―dijo un tono coqueto mientras lamia sus labios.

Lo juro senti que estaba en el cielo, el solo verle hacia que me calentaba y sobre todo me hacia feliz... sumamente feliz.

Toque sus piernas mientras el seguia tocando mi cabello... Lo bese nuevamente ahora tumbandolo sobre aquella mesa. Parecia un angel... No, un angel se queda atras ante tal belleza.

... Un sonido nos alerto a ambos...

―Muy bien, creo que me voy para que sigan mas agusto ―dijo Hanji quien traia un camara apuntandonos

―... ¡Que mierda haces aqui! ―grito Levi, levantandose de un brinco

―Bueno es que estoy grabando las confesiones de todos y como sabia que Eren se te declararia... Aqui estoy ―decia mientras limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre de su nariz ―Quisiera ver el porno pero mejor los dejo que sigan... ¡Chaito!

...

¡Maldita Hanji! gritaba mi interior mientras lloraba nenamente

Mire a Levi quien traia el rostro completamente rojo. Queria decir algo pero... Maldicion por que ella estaba alli

―Debo buscar a la cuatro ojos, esa maldita es capaz de subir el video... ―dijo Levi acomodandose la ropa

―... Y nosotros ―susurre ― ¡Maldicion!

―Eren, encargate de Jr. matare a esa maldita ―murmuro caminando a la puerta, pero se detuvo y fue hasta mi ―Hoy no habra nadie en mi casa... Mikasa tiene una cita con un amigo mio y mis papas se iran a un motel... Asegurate de venir... 8:15 ―susurro en mi oido con un tono seductor

¡Si! ¡Hoy follo! Sonrei sin darme cuenta cuando habia salido de aquel lugar mi hermoso y lindo gatito. Pero reaccione al escuchar un grito. Mire a Jean y Armin completamente sonrojados. Ups olvide mi ereccion y aparte sangraba fuertemente de solo imaginar a Levi como lo trajeron al mundo...

― ¡Eren! ―grito mi amigo Armin al ver como me caia al suelo, pero no importa... Juraba que en la noche haria gritar de placer a mi novio... Si, MI NOVIO.

Sonrei antes de desmayarme por completo, solo faltaban 3:05 hrs. para tocar nuevamente el cielo.

* * *

Mire aquella foto nuestra; de cuando te dije mis sentimientos. Sonrei mientras te miraba dormir tranquilamente

―Te amo Levi ―bese tu frente ―Mi amado esposo

* * *

o/3/o

Ok, hasta alli le dejo xDD  
¿Fue extraño? Creo que si xD. Como saben, es 14 ... Y de solo pensar la fecha quise hacer un episodio de esta pareja, aunque extraño...

*Lo que Hanji le dijo a Levi.-

―_Si tu no haces el papel, quien lo haga besara a Eren. Y le dire que lo viole ―dijo la castaña sonriendo victoriosamente_

―_Jodete maldita ―murmuro el pelinegro con una venita en la frente ―Y si Eren no quiere, puedes buscar a alguien mas, ni que las mujeres de esta aula esten mas gordas que yo_

―_Lo se, pero Erencito no se negara y tu me querido Levizuelo, te veras condenadamente sexy, cosa que sin duda Eren amara... ¿Que dices? ―termino decir la joven de lentes con una sonrisa de victoria_. _Para luego escuchar la aceptacion del ojigris._

La obra que Hanji dirigio no tenia nada que ver con Romeo y Julieta; ya que cambio todo "Romeo, Julieta y los Titanes" si quise escribir sobre ella pero ok una breve explicacion: _la obra fue un estilo romance aunque los protagonista traian armas, y estos fueron juntados por el amor de los titanes/? _si loco xD

Hanji si publica el video aunque emite el casi R18 de la pareja, despues de eso todos se enteran de que Levi y Eren son pareja

¡Si hay sexo! ¡Aunque en medio del chachaca llega Kenny y los sorprende!

Nuevamenete vesti a Levi de Chica, ok una vez me preguntaron ¿por que?  
Y aqui la respuesta.- _Levi es hermoso siendo hombre o mujer. Ademas Hanji tuvo la idea xD_

Sin mas por el momento me despido -antes que me apedren por no actualizar mis otros fics xD- ... Bueno...

¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!

Nota: Si tienen pareja, aprovechenlo y cuidado... ¡Cuidado la viborita! ¡Cuidado con la viborita! ¡Cuidado que te va a picar! Ehehehe xD

Nota de la nota:Si pienso actualizar... Perdonen por tardar mucho pero si lo hara aunque ahora estoy corta de tiempo, por la escuela y el trabajo... TwT juro tomarme un tiempo y actualizar todo.

Nota baby: Si les gusto este extraño fic, digamen con toda confienza xD... Y si no, tambien... Sus comentarios realmente me hace feliz y me ayudan a mejor... Por cierto abajo hay una sorpresa xD

Bueno ahora si

¡Bye bye!

¡Besitos y Levicitos de chocolate para todos!

Daurina-Mikko (ㅇㅅㅇ)/

* * *

o/3/o ¡Hora del porno!... Ok no xD

Y por ser 14 de febrero les dare un pequeño regalito a todos los que leen "_**Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan**_"

(ㅎ.ㅎ)v (ㅇㅅㅇ)/ -Capítulo 4: "Aun cuando nos separemos nuestros lazos nunca se romperan".

En la casa principal de la familia Ritz. Cierto joven estaba sentado sobre el helado piso, mientras miraba a la nada.

Ya dos dias habian transcurrido desde su secuestro, aun cuando el miedo le invadia no queria desmostrarlo. Dos dias de sufrimiento, Roberth lo habia golpeado hasta el punto de dejarle inconciente mas sin embargo no sabia que algo mas estaba por ocurrirle.

Al tercer dia, lloraba en silencio, recordo su pasado.

*3*

La señora Carla, a como el la conocia. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, ademas de bondadosa. Cuando su mama lo encerraba en aquel atico; la joven mujer lo visitaba llevandole ropa y comida. Ademas de cantarle canciones sumamente hermosas y llenas de tranquilidad. El dia en que Ayame lo fue a dejar a aquel lugar... Fue cuando una viejecita le cuido, los dias pasaban mas la pobre señora no tenia comida que brindarle al pequeño Levi, fue cuando aquel angel que siempre cuido al niño volvio a aparecer.

Carla busco al niño hasta dar con el: visitandolo todos los dias, llevandole comida y agradeciendo a la señora que cuidaba de este. Todo hasta ese dia... Aquel dia que el niño decidio eliminar de sus recuerdos. Fue el dia de su cumpleaños, cuando la joven mujer llego con el, su mirada era triste; las lagrimas que ella debio soltar se podian presenciar.

―Señora Carla ¿que tiene? ―pregunto el infante preocupado

―Nada amor mio, son solo problemas... Levi hoy cumples 9 años, sabes me gustaria que vinieses conmigo ―sonrio maternalmente ―Tengo un hijo que es menor que tu por un año, el se llama Eren. Sabes estoy segura que ambos se llevaran bien

―Si, señora Carla.

Levi preparaba sus pocas cosas; listo para ir con la joven madre pero todo fue interrumpido. Al salir de aquella pequeña casa de lona fueron hasta la salida de aquel baldio, un grupo de muchachos drogados pasaban por alli. Al ver a la Jaeger estos fueron directo hasta ella. La castaña al ver aquello protegio con uñas y dientes al pequeño pelinegro que tenia consigo.

Una daga fue quien privo de vida a aquella hermosa mujer, Levi miraba como los hombres corrian dejando a la castaña en el suelo. Corrio a buscar ayuda, sentia miedo al ver aquello. Al hacercarse a la mujer vio que aun estaba con vida, sus ojos emanaban lagrimas... Aquellas lagrimas que el nunca habia visto en ella.

―Eren... Grisha... ―decia con dificultad

―Señora Carla, no se preocupe pronto vendra alguien ―lloraba el pequeño ―No se muera

―Levi ―sonrio la mujer ―Cuidate... Mi niño hermoso, tu mereces ser feliz... Tu madre no es mala solo estaba equivocada, por favor no la odies ―tosio sangre ante aquellas palabras

―No, ¡Ayuda! ―grito el niño

La castaña toco los cabellos del niño dedicandole una gentil sonrisa ―Si llegases a conocer a Eren... Cuidalo, mi niño es un buen hijo... Levi... Te amo hijo...

Vio como los ojos de la castaña se cerraban dejando de verse aquel color de ojos tan hermoso que tenia. Su mano estaba fria... Un terror se apodero de el. Al pasar los minutos un auto llego hasta ellos. De este bajo un hombre de cabellera castaña y larga; su cara mostraba dolor incontrolable. El niño decidio esconderse de el, sentia miedo.

Sintio como una mirada se fijaba en el, giro su rostro dejandolo impactado. Quien lo miraba fijamente era Ayame, esta tambien habia llegado al saber lo de la castaña.

― ¿Tu la mataste? ―pregunto dejandolo de mirar ―Asesino... Vete... Desaparece

El niño corrio sin rumbo, alejandose de aquel lugar. Sus manos temblaban, dentro de el solo existia el miedo... Corrio sin saber a donde llegar. Despues de aquel dia, prefirio que nadie supiera sobre el... El era Levi; no tenia familia, ni amigos ni nada. Solo eso

o3o

Tercer dia: Aquellos recuerdos le dolian, el conocio a la madre de Eren. Sin duda por su culpa el amor de su vida habia sufrido... El le habia arrebatado a su mama... No merecia estar junto al castaño, era logico el odio que sintiese Eren por su persona. Aun cuando dolia recordar aquellos ojos de resentimiento queria volverlo a ver, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Roberth entro a la habitacion, traia con el una bolsa de carton. La cual dejo cerca de la cama, miro al pelinegro; le disgustaba como lo miraba, aquellos ojos grises llenos de odio.

―Pequeña zorra, te enseñare a ser obediente ―dijo tomandolo de los cabellos fuertemente ―Me entere que saliste con el señorito Jaeger, dime ¿te follaba el niñato?

Levi no decia nada, el solo recordar a Eren le provocaba dolor, si ese dolor que nunca desaparece.

―Tambien me entere que tu mataste a su mamita ―se burlo llamando la atencion del pelinegro ―Y que ahora te odia, ademas que su matrimonio salio a relucirse. Tu ex-amante se casara este mes que viene. Dime Levi ¿que se siente que te dejen? ¿que te odie la persona que amas? ¿que te aborresca?

Era cierto... ¿Eren se iba a casar? Queria llorar ante aquellas palabras, correr e ir hasta el castaño para abrazarlo y darse cuenta que todo era una mentira. Aun amaba con todo su ser a Eren, el era el unico dueño de su alma y cuerpo... Pero... No, Eren lo odiaba el sin duda no querria saber nada de Levi.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar dejando ver aquel hermoso rostro lleno de estas, Roberth llevo hasta la cama al joven para asi tomarlo. Al compas de las fuertes embestidas, recordaba aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que ambos se convirtieron en uno, mas ahora no era asi.

―... Eren... ―llamo cuando el hombre lo estaba poseyendo. ―Eren ―decia entre llanto

― ¡Callate maldito mocoso! ―grito Roberth saliendo de este ―Ese niño no te quiere, te odia. ¿Por que no viene a buscarte? Sabes hable con el y le dije que estas conmigo y el solo contesto "No quiero verlo, desaparecelo" ―dijo el hombre atormentando al ojigris

El llanto se intensifico, queria morir. Si Eren lo odiaba hasta el punto de no querer verlo, entonces... Ya no tenia sentido su vida.

―Abre tus piernas, Zorra ―dijo el hombre para volver a entrar ―Escuchame bien, no eres nadie... Solo eres un juguete sexual para mi y pronto alguien vendra. Ese niño Jaeger fue tu primero ¿verdad? ―bufo ante las expresiones del menor ―No eres nadie, nadie te quiere y todos te dejan solo... Solo ¿Entendiste?

―... Si...

―Asi que deja de llorar, te quiero ver gemir como la zorra que eres ―dijo por ultimo lastimando el cuerpo del pelinegro y siguiendo lo suyo.

u3u

Tres dias habian trascurrido desde que Levi habia desaparecido. Eren quien se encontraba en casa de Hanji, se seguia atormentado. Nunca debio haber dicho tales cosas a su amado, queria verlo.

―Lo siento...Levi ―murmuraba para si mismo mientras su cuerpo temblaba, aquella promesa el la habia roto... Habia provocado que su amado huyera... Todo era su culpa

― ¿Eren? ―hablo una voz femenina

El castaño giro su mirada para encontrarse con Hanji Zoe, quien tenia una tasa de Té en la mano

―Te traje esto, bebelo con calma ―suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofa de la habitacion ―El va a estar bien, lo se... ¿has sabido algo de el? ―pregunto cabeza abajo

―No, inclusive fui con mi papa por ayuda... Y sabes ―lagrimeo ―Mi mama fue asesinada por unos drogadictos, Levi no tuvo nada que ver... Me odio a mi mismo por haberle hecho daño, el es la persona que mas amo en este mundo y no tenerlo conmigo es como si... Como si muriera al contar de las horas.

―El es mi hermano, esta bien ―dijo la joven conteniendo el llanto ―El esta bien, es fuerte ademas de inteligente... Pronto volvera con su habitual mirada de "Idiotas"

―Nunca me perdonara ―dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triste ―Rompi nuestra promesa, el nunca me perdonara... Señorita Hanji ¿su papa ha sabido algo nuevo?

―No, papa a estado buscandolo en todas partes... Ya fue a todas las estaciones de policia y nada... Ahorita debo ir con el, sabes nisiquiera ha podido dormir bien ―sonrio ―Ese enano cuando lo vea, juro que lo abrazare sin dejarle respirar y le dire "Enanux"

―Tambien deseo verlo, señorita Hanji si sabe algo... Llameme

―Eren, somos cuñados ¿no? ―sonrio la chica de lentes ―Dime Zoe y claro, los mismo digo

Al salir Hanji de aquella habitacion, el castaño quedo solo nuevamente. Miro la cama; recordando aquella noche, en la que ambos se unieron... Aquella mirada que hacia el pelinegro mientras ambos juraban nunca dejarse. Sintio como una lagrima traicionera bajaba por su rostro.

Decidio salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba buscar por si mismo a Levi. No le importaba vender su alma; siempre y cuando regresara su amado. Llego hasta el parque principal, sentadose recordo aquel dia... El dia en que salio de su hogar ya que queria ser feliz con el ojigris, el asiento en el que el estaba cuando llego Levi para despues llevarlo a su casa... Y que todo fuera perfecto, hasta ahora.

― ¿Eren? ―escucho una voz conocida, miro a la portadora de aquella voz

―Mikasa ―dijo sonriendole ― ¿Que haces aqui?

―Estoy buscando a mi hermano ―dijo la pelinegra ―Ademas... Acabo de renunciar a la familia Ackerman.

― ¿¡Que!?

―Si ―bajo la mirada ―No puedo perdonar lo que mi mama le hizo a Levi aparte ellos querian casarme... Pero yo amo a Farlan, por eso renuncie... Prefieron ser feliz que vivir toda mi existencia sin haber amado a la persona correcta.

― ¿Y Farlan? El esta deacuerdo...

―Si, aunque pensamos casarnos hasta terminar nuestras licenciaturas y vivir sin depender de nadie, mientras vivire en casa de Isabel... Ellos fueron los hermanos de Levi asi que a Isabel tambien la veo como tal

―Me alegro, Mikasa nunca dejes la felicidad

―Gracias y si, nunca dejare a la persona que amo... Tu tambien Eren, busca a Levi y pidele perdon, yo se que el te perdonara por que te ama. Y tu a el.

Eren al ver como su casi hermana se retiraba, miro al cielo pidiendo volver a ver a su amado. Un fuerte dolor el pecho, lo hizo respirar agitadamente. Sintio como si una parte de el, le fuese arrebatada.

―Levi ―dijo con dificultad mientras tocaba su pecho...

¡_**Mujajaja Adios**_!


End file.
